Support for production level assays for estrogen and androgen assays at the SAIC-Frederick, Laboratory of Proteomics and Analytical technologies.This project provides the dedicated production assay support (labor and materials and supplies) for the collaborative activities with the Laboratory of Proteomics and Analytical Technologies (LPAT) associated with the development of liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry techniques/assays for the measurement of endogenous hormones (estrogens and androgens) for population studies of DCEG.